


Laughing Under the Stars of LA

by CorvidReaven908



Category: Red Embrace (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Massage, More Tags Coming Soon, Multi, Other, Self-Indulgent, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires being dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidReaven908/pseuds/CorvidReaven908
Summary: After going through the heart-wrenching, but amazing adventure of Red Embrace: Hollywood, I decided to write a fanfic to heal myself (and hopefully you guys). So enjoy this collection of fics about tickling and being tickled by vampire bois who need love.
Relationships: MC/Heath, MC/Markus, MC/Randal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Laughing Under the Stars of LA

"Damn, these hunters need to step up their game! Were they riding on turtles or something?" Randal said.

Randal's clan and I were crashing a nearby nightclub after a motorcycle ride until a group of vampire hunters chased us through the streets. Thankfully we were more than prepared with a few guns and knives at our side during a shitty motorcycle chase, in which the hunters were driving under the speed limit for some reason and easily gunned down. Instead of joining our clanmates outside, Randal and I snuck into the beach house to take a moment for ourselves.

The beach house greeted us with its warm, inviting silence as a sliver of moonlight brightened the living room. I closed the door before joining Randal on the couch.

"Ughh…" Randal flopped next to me like a ragdoll. He reached behind his back to ease a knot on his upper back with no avail.

"Still doing some yoga?" I joked. Randal chuckled at my comment.

"Nah, just -hnng- stretching a bit," he replied before letting his limbs hang loose.

A few seconds of silence passed as I silently watched Randal shifting on the couch. Then another. And another.

"How about I give you a massage? You seem pretty stiff lately," I suggested, breaking the silence.

"Sounds good to me," Randal looked up and nodded.

"Alrighty then. Get yourself comfortable. But don't expect to feel anything since this is my first time doing this," I said, cracking my knuckles.

Randal lifted his shirt up to reveal his beautifully toned back before lying on his stomach. And with that, I worked my hands through his muscles, pressing onto his smooth skin. He hummed in content whenever I managed to loosen a tight spot.

"A little to the left. Just a bit more- yep! That's the spot." he sighed.

Randal helped me locate where to knead, making the job easier. It was calming, almost intimate in a way. Each press on his back was followed by a calm and gentle moan, filling me with a sense of gratification. But just as I moved my thumbs towards his neck…

"Snrk-!"

"Oh, sorry. Did it hurt?" I asked him.

"I-it's fine. Just… keep going," he replied.

Despite my skepticism, I continued massaging near his neck. But he kept twitching and turning, making it difficult to pinpoint where else he was tense.

"Are you okay, Randal? If you want me to stop, you can just tell me,"

"No, no, I'm fine. It just that I'm…" he trailed off, averting his eyes from mine.

Out of curiosity, I grazed against his neck again, eliciting a giggle out of him.

"You're ticklish?" I asked, my eyes glistening from my new discovery. This was going to be very interesting. 

"W-wait what are you dohohohoihihing?" Randal kept writhing as I scribbled my fingers along his tattoos and into his armpits.

He rolled off the couch when I spidered up and down from his neck to his armpits, and down his hips. Randal's booming laughter echoed inside entire beach house to the point that the rest of the clan might hear from outside. It was his usual laugh, except it was uncontrollably choppy with a few snorts, making him sound like a dying pig.

"M-*snort*Mehehehehercy!! *snort* Pleahehehese!" Randal rolled back and forth on the floor, curling up into a ball to evade my tickle attack. I had to straddle his hips to prevent him from escaping as my fingers travel along the sides of his neck. Something about his snorts and scrunched up grinning face were endearing to watch, especially when he tried to hide his face into a nearby pillow.

"Nope! I'm not gonna let you hide that adorable smile of yours!" I yanked the pillow out of his arms and threw it across the room.

"No *snort* fahahahair!"

I withdrew after my hands grew weary by the time I reached his kneecaps. All of the massaging and tickling gave me a workout to the point that I felt my muscles going a bit sore.

But before I had a chance to get up…

"REVENGE!"

Randal pulled me into his arms in a tight bear hug. My failed attempts to scramble out of his grasp His hands hovered dangerously close to my sides, fingers wiggling in anticipation.

"R-Randal? I just want to let you know two things. One: I'm very sorry about what I did to you. Two: I am not that ticklish," I lied.

"Is that so?" he asked. "How about we let the Tickle Monster find out if his starry-eyed lover is lying?" Randal grinned, slowly lowering his hands.

"Nonononononono-EEK!"

Too late. His fingers skittered all around my torso, making me squeak in response. No matter how I tried to hide any of my ticklish spots, he always manages to weasel in a poke on my belly or a soft pinch on my side.

"Hmmm? What's wrong? Are you ticklish over here? Or maybe there? Ah, this looks like a very good spot! Coochie coochie coo~!" he teased as I buried my face into his chest to hide my embarrassment.

"Ohohohoho my gahahahahad! You're so mehehehean V-Vandahahahall!" I laughed.

Randal paused. He slowly lifted his head up, pretending to look surprised.

"What did you just call me?"

Oh no.

Without any hesitation, he carried me onto the couch before lifting up my shirt to expose my tummy. My breathing turned frantic as I braced myself for the worst.

"Three...two...one…" Randal counted down.

**PBBBBBFFFTT!!**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

He blew a large raspberry on my tummy, sending me into an overwhelming fit of laughter. His beard scratched against my skin, driving me to the point where I become a squirming, babbling mess. Tears stung my eyes as Randal planted light kisses around my navel and my waist. That's it. I'm going to die again from laughter, and the Mavvar clan would hold yet another funeral. However, Randal suddenly pulled away a few seconds later.

"Just gonna stop there. Don't wanna cross any lines," Randal said.

For a moment, I was quite relieved. Even though I wanted him to continue, I was too exhausted from laughing my head off. After regaining my composure, I joined Randal on the couch once again, snuggling in his arms.

"Fuck you, Piggy." I said.

"Piggy?"

"Yeah, you heard that right. From now on, your new name is Piggy. It ain't Vandal anymore."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before giving me one last squeeze on my rib.

"Thanks for that massage you gave me. Maybe next time," he kissed my cheek, "I'll return the favor."

"Say, was it just me, or are those lovebirds ticklish?" A familiar voice rang out.

Standing at the doorway were Nik and Jack, glancing at us before exchanging evil grins at each other.

"Can't wait to tell the rest of the clan aaallll about this!" Jack said.

Randal and I stared at them in horror as they fled out of the door. Shit.

"Shall we go after them?" I asked.

Randal nodded, his mouth curling up into a smirk. And with that, we chased down those little fuckers under the moonlight in Santa Monica.


End file.
